The Fallout
by RedHawk09
Summary: (This is a prequel to my story The Lararous Effect.) We all know how Dick and Zatanna hooked up, but we don't know the rest of the story. So here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is the Prequel to The Lararous Effect, as promised. Just so you guys know this is more of a prolog than chapter one. Anyway's I will try updating my other stories while writing new ones. Also if any of you are interested in Superboy & Miss Martian romance, my good friend Mayhemlaw will be releasing a story soon. Contact me if you are interested in reading this. Also review this story and let me know what you think of the story.**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: You Don't Get It

Mt Justice, 2012. About 2 weeks after the dr. Fate incident.

She sat there on her bed, looking through her old family album, looking at the pictures of her and her father. Every single photo brought warm memories, the picnics they would have, and all the movies they would go see when ever he wasn't busy saving the world. She started to cry, again, her life was terrible. No one could change that, no one. Not even the ninja boy she had come to grow found of. She smiled slightly as she thought of Robin, she liked that he was open, but as a mystery. She also thought he was cute. More than cute, she was starting to realize how well-built he was for such a young age. And that kind gentle smile he gave, it made her feel that all was right with the world. She wished he was here, because he had been missing for the last week, and nobody knew why. When her dad still had her grounded, she used to dream and fantasize about what his eyes looked like. She didn't care for the color, but she still thought they'd be beautiful. Dad, she sadly thought, Why did you have to go?  
A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts, and a concerned voice came through. "Hey Zee," it was him, Robin, "It's me, uh, you...you got a minute?" She quickly jumped from her bed and fix her hair, and wiped away the tears that remained on her face. She didn't want him to see her this way, "He wouldn't understand," she thought. She opened the door, and faced the boy wonder in his costume, minus his mask, were his shades. But there was something different about his costume, the cape was longer, and the red of his suit was darker. It was a new look that she didn't mind, she kind of liked it, in fact. The grin he usually wore was gone, replaced by a concerned frown.  
"Hey," she said falsely smiling, "What's up? Where've you been for the last week, and what's with the new look?" She probably had a million other question, but he held up a hand and cut her off. "Zee," he looked her in the eye, "I can't imagine how difficult the last two weeks have been for you. But I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'd probably understand more than anyone else." He spoke softly, hoping that his words would offer some kind of comfort or a smile. But he got the total opposite. Zatanna looked like she was about to kill him, no joke.  
"HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND?" she demanded. He looked to the ground, "I..." she quickly cut him off. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE ROBIN. TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"  
Now he looked back up, anger written on his face. She had struck a nerve, and she didn't even know it. "AT LEAST HE'S STILL ALIVE," he shouted back, he stormed off for the Zeta-Tubes. Leaving Zatanna puzzled.  
He bumped into Artemis, but just kept walking, he wasn't feeling chatty. Artims didn't take kind to his sudden rudeness. "Hey," she shouted, "Watch where you're going." He just kept walking, and she kept trying to get his attention. "Hey," she shouted, "Where are you going?" He stopped dead in his tracks, and glared at her, they way Batman did when he was not happy.  
"Gotham," he said bluntly. He really need to let out some anger, badly, and he didn't want to do it with his friends around. No he was going to share his pain with the scum of Gotham. He then walked through the tubes.  
Zatanna came in shortly, she looked upset with hints of concern. Artemis, looked at her and only noticed how upset she looked, then looked at the zeta-tubes.  
"Where did Robin go?" Zatanna asked. "Gotham," Artemis answered, "He seemed pretty angry about something." Zatannna got a little madder, that he had stormed off to Gotham, instead of apologizing to her for blowing up in her face. Artmis took notice of her anger, "You alright there?" Zatanna shook her head and told her what happened. Artemis looked like she was about to kill somebody, glancing towards the zeta-tubes, "You wait here," she said, "And I'll bring back that jerk of a boy wonder."  
She marched towards the tubes, bow ready and everything, and Wally just zetaed in. "Where are you going?" he asked. She didn't bother to look at him, "Hunting," she said coldly. She enter the tubes and disappeared in a flash of light. Wally saw Zatanna and walked over to her. "Geez what's with her?" She told him about the fight she and robin had, and how insensitive he had been. Wally face showed shock and worry.  
"Oh, man," he rubbed the back of his head, "Look Zatanna, I hate to be the to tell you this, but your kind of the bad guy in this story." Her face flushed with anger, "No he is!" she shouted, "He has Batman, I have no one." He looked at her sadly, " You're only half right," he softly said, "Batman isn't Robins dad."  
"What," her eyes wide with confusion, "What do you mean, aren't they related?" He shook his head slowly, "No. Look Rob's my best friend, and I promised to keep his secret. But there is something you should know." He hesitated for a moment, "Robin watched both of his parents get murdered," he winced, "He had no family to take care of him, but Batman adopted him, and took him under his wing, a well I think you get the rest of the story."  
Zatanna felt terrible, she had been wining about her father not being around for, who knows how long, but Robin had lost both his parents, forever. And when he tried to offer his help, she turned it away. She started to cry. She placed her hands to her face. "I," she whimpered, "I had no idea."  
Suddenly the cave was filled with the echo of the electronic voice, "Recognize, Artemis B07, Robin B01." Artemis was thrown onto the ground, hands and feet cuffed, and her mouth was taped. Robin walked out slowly, some blood on his lip, and a look that matched Batman's. "If you want me to apologize," he huffed, "Then why don't you come find me yourself!" Artemis was shouting something, probably swearing at him, but the tape prevent it from being heard. Zatanna slowly walked up to him, stared at him with sad eyes, still red from crying, and then she hugged him.  
"I'm sorry," she said aloud. Everyone, but Wally, was shocked. "Uh, not that I'm not grateful," he said, "But whats going on?" Still hugging him she whispered, "Wally told me about your parents." He glanced over at his best friend, "He what?" She squeezed him tighter, "I wish you would've told me," she whispered, "Does your offer still stand." He smiled weakly. "Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Now?

**Ugh I feel like such a jerk, I haven't updated this story is so long. SO SORRY! But if it makes you guys feel any better I have been working on my other stories and other chapters. And again sorry this has taken so damn long, I have been swamp with school work. **

(The Cave/Two Days After New Years)  
He sat alone at the table drawing new costume designs, little people knew it, but Robin was a pretty decent artist. But not a lot of people knew that, mainly because he didn't want people to recognize his style. An artist drawing style is as recognizable as a signature, and he had a few pieces in art shows. So he kept quiet about his art. But right now he was designing a costume, that he planned to wear in the future, when he planned to be his own hero. He doesn't want to be Robin forever, living in Batman's shadow. So he was setting up some plans. He was just glad that everyone in the cave was asleep, who wouldn't be around midnight, besides him. He kind of wished that Zatanna was, ever since they kissed things had been a little weird. He is willing to make it work, but she seems unsure. He didn't know why, after all they were both crazy for each other, maybe it was because he's Batman protege and she's afraid of him holding out on her. He made a mental note to ask her about that. He went back to designing his future armor.  
About thrity minutes later, he heard footsteps, he panicked. He flipped his designs upside down, exposing blank sheets to the world. He turned to see it was Zatanna, dead tired, but still some how looking amazing. She saw him and smiled, and yawned, "Robin! What are you doing here?" He smiled her voice still sounded angelic even at the early hour. "Just thought I'd stop by and crash on the couch," he smiled, "And plus Batman gave me a few weeks off." She seemed to light up, "Really?" He chuckled a bit, "Yeah apparently the cold weather has an asterious effect on criminals." Zatanna laughed, she loved it when the boy wonder toyed with the English language. The silence was an unwanted guest. Finally, Robin cleared his throat. "Zee I'm glad you're up," he said, " There something I wanted to talk to you about."  
"What?" she asked.  
"About us," he paused, he knew that she would try to rationalize the kiss, but he also knew she'd be lying. "Look I'm glad that we kissed," he looked down, "Heh. More than glad. I was happy really happy, especially for my first kiss." Zatanna looked up in disbelief, she always assumed that Robin had been with a few different girls before, he was amazing after all.  
"Wait," she interrupted, "That was your first kiss?" He looked at her suspiciously, "Yeah," he said, "Why?"  
"How come you were so good at it then?" She asked, then blushed realizing she said that out loud. He chuckled and shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better," he said, "You weren't that bad yourself." She blushed even harder. "Anyway, back to the point," he said, "Zee I want us to be a thing. And I'm more than willing to make it work. Dates presents the whole deal." Zatanna didn't say anything, she gently grabbed him face and kissed him. Robin was thrown off, but quickly eased into it. Zatanna couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. She wanted them to be together but she didn't know if he felt the same. Now she knew he did, and was beyond happy.  
Once their lips parted they started talking about where they'd go for their first date. After a while, Robin collapse onto the couch asleep. Zatanna saw this smiled kissed his forehead, and put a blanket over him. She then noticed the papers on the desk. She flipped them over and saw incredible sketches of costume. She looked back at Robin, smiled and whispered to herself, "There more to you than meets the eye isn't there." She then went back to her room.

**So what do you think? Too long, too short? Let me know! Also for those of you that follow my other story, The Lazarous Effect, I have delivered an ultimatum. If the story gets about 50 followers and favorites, by May 8th, then. I will give you guys an awesome cover drawn by me. Also does anyone know when AquaLad left the team? Leave comments and reviews. OR ELSE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Quit

**Hey guys it me sorry for barely updating this story, been busy w/ stuff. Anyway, quick summary, its been two years since the last chapter, Robin and Zatanna are still together, she knows his secret identity, he is really starting to hate being Robin. **

July 17th  
Mt Justice, 2 Years Later  
The team arrived in the cave, bruised and a little burned. Robin looked like hell, his costume was cut, cape was torn, and half of his mask was missing, and there was dry blood on his face. Everyone else was a bit roughed up, but no where near bad as him, appearance wise. He was uses to pain like this, and was able to walk normal, everyone else not so much. Wally nearly broke his leg, Artemis had a two broken finger, Conner (believe it or not) had a black eye and a bruised forearm.  
"Team, well done," came the cold voice of Batman. They had fulfilled the missions objective, but there were "complication." They had been sent to confirm sighting of a League of Shadows base, and destroy it. They confirmed the bases existence, but were seriously out gunned inside. The thugs inside were not an issue, they were trained for theat sort of thing. But Bizzaro, Superman's imperfect clone, was being held there. And they some how released him, that's went things went to hell. Conner hoped that he could reason with Bizzaro, but was savagely beaten. Robin got Bizzaro off him, at the cost of being thrown through a wall, Artemis and Wally were no match for him either. It all seemed hopeless, until Robin found the one thing that could stop Bizzaro, Blue Kryptonite. Which Robin used to force Bizzaro in to a status pod, once Bizzaro was in, Robin activated the pod, and set the timer to 50 years. Then a platoon of Shadows appeared, and Robin had to fight them all, it wasn't easy but he won. Once Superboy woke up, he lifted the pod knot the Bio-Ship, blew up the base and they came home. Conner had give the pod to Superman, who took it to his Fortress of Solitude.  
"Not only did you destroy the base," Batman said emotionlessly, "But you also succeeded in capturing Bizzaro." Robin went wide eye with horror.  
"What? You know about him," he angrily asked, Batman nodded, "And you left this out! Why?" Batman glared at him, Robin didn't care. Just then Zatanna, Rocket, Megan, and Black Canary walked in. Zatanna smiled when she saw Robin, but then she saw the stare down between him and his mentor. "I didn't know for sure if he was there," Batman roboticly said, "And I didn't want your team to be worried over nothing."  
Robin's anger was visible, "NOTHING? NOTHING!" He shouted, "We almost die back there! If it weren't that blue Kryptonite we'd be dead! You've could just told us so we were better prepared!" Batman tried to calm his protege down, but when he tried, Robin did the most unexpected thing. He punched Batman Everyone gasped, and their heart's all skipped a beat. Batman silently looked at him, with hurt. Not physical, emotional. "I QUIT!"  
Robin took off his cape, and looked down at the symbol on his chest, more anger entered his face. He ripped the symbol off his chest, his symbol. He then ripped of what remained of his mask, and threw it to the ground. Reveling his face, normally everyone would have been amazed by what they saw, but they were still processing his last words. He was quitting! Quitting what, the team, or the everything. Zatanna was on the verge of tears.  
"I'm done with you Batman," he finally spoke up, "I'm gathering up my stuff, and returning to cave. I'm done living in your shadow, and I'm sick of you being so damned heartless! More importantly, I'm done being Robin." Those were his final words before using a zeta tube, Batman for the first time looked weak, human. He had brought this upon himself they all knew that, but they never expected Robi...the boy wonder to be that harsh to his father. They stood there silently, for a long award ten minutes, not saying anything. Then the computer broke the silence, "Recognize:Robin B01."  
The boy wonder entered the scene just as he left it, but now he wore a new mask, it looked different from his other. He carried two bags on his back, and two duffle bags in hand. And a Wayne Tech crate was in front of him. Conner offered to help him with the crate, he accepted. They disappeared to his room. Eventually everyone left the room, and back to their normal lives, Batman returned to Gotham, not saying a word. The team gathered in the living room waiting for Conner and their boy wonder to join them. Sadly only Conner joined them, "Hey where is he?" Artemis asked. Conner shook his head slowly, "He said he has work to do." Zatanna got up and went to her boyfriend's room, she needed to talk to him.  
She knocked on the door and Dicks voice answered, "I don't want to talk about it." The then heard power tools a plasma torches being used. "Dick," she spoke loud enough to be heard, "It's me. Please open the door, or I will myself." For a moment there was nothing, she was getting worried. Then she heard several locks being unlatched. The door open, and Dick stood before her. The dry blood was still on his face, but she didn't care she kissed him, and he returned motion. Closing the door behind them, they separated, and Zatanna looked around the room, she had been in it several times, but not like this. Designs were hanging on the walls, tools were layer around, and the newest addition was a set of gray armor that looked similar to Batmans. It was right there and then she knew that he had changed. But what concerned her was how much?

**So what do you guys think? I know that this chapter is very predictable, but it need to be done. Also I may add more to this chapter later on, I haven't decided so I'll leave it up to you guys.**


End file.
